TWINS
by Giraffe purple
Summary: Dan aku yakin kau adalah pemilik tulang rusukku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saranghae, Choi Ryeowook. –Choi Kyuhyun /Ketika aku menanggung dosa ini, aku bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Choi Kyuhyun. –Choi Ryeowook/ KyuhyunxRyeowook/ KyuWook/ YAOI/ INCEST/ WARNING & RnR/ Chapter 1 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**:: TWINS ::**

**~Prolog~**

Pair: KyuWook

Slight :

SiChul

Ahra

Member of Super Junior

dll

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, INCEST, M-PREG, A little bit violance, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ**

**:: TWINS ::**

_Hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini adalah mengakui bahwa kita sama. Tanggal lahir kita sama, nama marga kita sama, dan kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Tapi kemudian, aku juga sangat besyukur karena kau adalah setengah dari aku. Dan aku yakin kau adalah pemilik tulang rusukku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saranghae, Choi Ryeowook. –Choi Kyuhyun_

_Ketika aku menanggung dosa ini, aku bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Choi Kyuhyun. –Choi Ryeowook _

**:: TWINS ::**

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun tampak sedang bermain pasir di halaman salah satu taman kanak-kanakterkenal dan termahal di kota Seoul. Sementara seorang lagi tengah duduk di ayunan tak jauh dari anak sebelumnya. Tangan kecilnya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna hitam. Taman kanak-kanakitu terlihat sudah lengang mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang menunggu jemputan dari orang tua atau sopir pribadi mereka. Sementara para _songsaenim _sedang melakukan rapat harian untuk mengevaluasi kerja mereka hari itu.

"Kyu, tidak mau membantu Wookie?" tanya anak yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Mwo ga?" tanya anak lainnya singkat, cenderung dingin.

"Wookie sedang membuat istana kita, ayo bantu Wookie." rengek anak yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil itu.

"Shiro. Nanti tanganku kotor."

"Kyu menyebalkan!" anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu kembali asik dengan istana pasirnya, sedangkan anak lainnya kembali sibuk dengan super mahalnya.

"Kyuuu..." cicit anak itu setelah beberapa lama tidak ada suara di antara keduanya.

"Wae tto?" tanya anak yag duduk di ayunan merasa terganggu.

Anak kecil yang bernama Wookie itu kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku haus, tolong belikan ice cleam, ne?" pinta Wookie memelas.

Anak yang dipanggil Kyu itu mendesah kesal. "Haish... kenapa nenek sihir itu lama sekali menjemput kita? Pasti dia sibuk berdandan sampai lupa waktu." gerutunya.

"Kyu... Kyu tidak boleh memanggil..." Wookie tidak sempat meneruskan perkataannya karena Kyu terlanjur memotong ucapannya.

" Arasseo, arasseo..." kata Kyu jengah. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikan ice cream." lanjutnya.

"Yeaayy... Salanghae Kyu..." teriak Wookie ceria.

.

.

.

Kyu datang dengan membawa sebuah ice cream di tangan kanannya. Memandang tak suka pada anak yang memintanya membelikan ice cream itu kini tengah tertawa dengan anak lain. Kyu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kyunie, wasseo?" sambut Wookie.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyu, lagi-lagi suaranya dingin. Terkadang orang dewasa pun akan terkejut melihat dinginnya sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ini Oh Song-ie. Teman sekelas kita." jawab Wookie.

"Oh Song imnida.." kata anak satunya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas padanya tak berniat membalas uluran tangan anak itu. "Igeo." Kyuhyun mengarahkan ice cream kepada Wookie.

"Tanganku kotol, Kyu." kata Wookie sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang di selimuti pasir.

"Geureasseo?"

"Aaaa..." Wookie membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kyu yang mengerti maksud Wookie dengan kesal menyendok sesendok penuh ice cream lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanannya kemudian meraih dagu Wookie lalu menyalurkan ice cream yang berada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Wookie. Begitu seterusnya sampai ice cream itu habis.

Kyu kecil mengusap noda ice cream di ujung mulut Wookie. "Gomapta Kyunie." ucap Wookie gembira.

"Hn." balas Kyu.

"Ya! A-apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" tanya Oh Song.

"Kau tidak lihat aku menyuapinya ice cream?" kata Kyu.

"Ta- tapi..."

"Oh Song-ie, istananya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kajja, kita selesaikan." ajak Wookie. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa hal yang dilakukannya dengan Kyu tadi sangat tabu di mata Oh Song. Dan mungkin bagi orang lain.

Sementara Wookie dan Oh Song menyelesaikan istana pasir mereka, Kyu kembali duduk di ayunan. Matanya terus memantau Wookie dan Oh Song yang terus bercanda. Kyu membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Oh Song mencium pipi Wookie. Wajah Kyu memerah menahan marah, sedangkan Wookie matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Oh Song-ie, kenapa kau menciumku? Hiks.. Kata Appa, cuma kelualgaku saja yang boleh menciumku." tanya Wookie sedikit terisak. Dia takut akan dihukum Appanya karena dicium oleh anak lain. Sungguh bocah yang masih polos.

"Neon neomu kiyeowo." jawab Oh Song sambil tersenyum.

"YA! MWOANEN GOYA?!" teriak Kyu.

"Ppo Ppo" kata Oh Song.

Bbuag.. Kyuhyun meninju perut Oh Song keras. Perkelahian pun tak bisa dihindari. Beberapa kali Oh Song mencoba membalas, namun Kyu kecil yang marah jauh lebih kuat dari pada Oh Song. Kyu terus menendang tubuh Oh Song yang tersungkur di tanah dengan kaki kecilnya. Bahkan Wookie tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Dalam sekejap, perkelahian Kyu dan Oh Song menarik perhatian anak-anak lain yang sedang menunggu jemputan.

"Huweee... Umma... Umma..." tangis Oh Song.

Kyu seperti tidak mendengar apapun, mata besarnya berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah batu di dekat istana yang dibuat Wookie. Kyu mengambil batu yang sebesar genggaman tangannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri tubuh Oh Song yang sudah lemah.

Kyu mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukulkan batu itu ke tubuh Oh Song. Namun kemudian, Greeepp...

"Kyunie, geumanhae... Wookie tidak apa-apa. Wookie baik-baik saja." kata Wookie memeluk Kyu dari depan. Tinggi Wookie yang memang lebih rendah dibandingkan Kyu membuat kepalanya berada di dada Kyu. Wookie dapat mendengar jantung Kyu yang berdetak begitu keras. Tangan mungilnya mengusap dada Kyu hingga membuat anak itu tenang dan menjatuhkan batu dalam genggamannya.

"Gwaenchana Kyu, Wookie hanya menyayangi Kyu."

**:: TWINS ::**

Sebuah mobilhitam dengan model terbaru yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh artis papan atas atau para _chaebol,_ berjalan mulus di jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu padat. Pengendaranya tampak begitu memesona dengan setelan _blazer _informal berharga selangit yang berwarna abu-abu tua dan dalaman berwarna abu-abu muda. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu diikat seadanya ke arah atas. Namun alih-alih terlihat berantakan, orang itu malah terlihat anggun dan elegan, belum lagi poni yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Sempurna.

Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia. Namun sepertinya hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan namja itu. Namja? Ya, dia namja tetapi kecantikannya sungguh dapat membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan iri dan merasa gagal menjadi wanita... kkk... Bahkan, banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya padahal tahu bahwa dia sudah menikah dan memiliki tiga orang anak.

Namja itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan sesekali bersiul-siul kecil. Sampai suara handphone menginterupsi siulannya. Dengan segera dia menjawab panggilan setelah memasang _earphone_.

"Ne, Jung Soo-ya. aku sudah berada di jalan, apa ada masalah?"

"_..."_

"Mwo? Ne, arraseo. Sebentar lagi saya sampai. Ne, gomawo Jung Soo-ya." kata namja itu mengakhiri percakapannya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Dia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam agar dapat cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit bagi namja itu untuk mencapai tempat yang ia tuju. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, namja itu berlari ke arah ruangan yang tak asing baginya. "Jung Soo-ya, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya terengah-engah. Matanya liar menginvasi seluruh ruangan demi menemukan seorang anak kecil yang duduk di dekat sahabatnya.

"Heechul-sshi, Anda sudah datang?" tanya Jung Soo.

"Ne, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Tanyakan semuanya pada putra kesayanganmu itu, Heechul-sshi." kata seorang perempuan ketus.

"Oh Ji Hyo-sshi..." panggil Heechul.

"Lihat ini Heechul-sshi, Kyuhyun membuat anakku yang tampan menjadi babak belur seperti ini." kata Ji Hyo sambil menunjukkan luka-luka di tubuh anaknya.

Heechul menatap prihatin pada Oh Song, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri anak bungsunya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa itu benar?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Heechul dapat mendengar Ji Hyo berdecih meremehkan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tadi anak itu membuat Wookie menangis karena dia mencium Wookie." adu Kyu. Heechul menatap Oh Ji Hyo intens.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Ji Hyo merasa sedikit tersudutkan. "Mwo?" teriaknya.

"Kita sudah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Wookie. Apa kita tidak bisa berdamai saja?" tawar Heechul.

"Apa itu masuk akal Heechul-sshi? Hanya karena anakku mencium Wookie lalu dia bisa seenaknya memukuli anakku? Ini kekerasan namanya." kata Ji Hyo.

"Apa maksudmu mencium orang sembarangan itu bisa dibenarkan, Oh Ji Hyo-sshi? Begitukah caramu mendidik anakmu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kesabarannnya mulai habis, karena sebenarnya memang Heechul bukan orang yang lemah lembut. Namun ini demi putranya, dia akan melakukan apapun demi anak-anaknya.

"Mereka hanya anak kecil. Bukankah hal biasa jika seorang anak kecil mencium temannya yang lain? Pokoknya, aku akan melaporkan ini ke kantor polisi." Ji Hyo kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Oh Ji Hyo-sshi, mian hajiman... Apakah tidak berlebihan melaporkan hal ini ke kantor polisi? Seperti yang Anda katakan tadi, mereka hanya anak kecil. Hal yang biasa bagi mereka untuk bertengkar atau berkelahi. Beberapa hari lagi, mereka pasti juga akur kembali. Lagi pula Kyu melakukan itu hanya untuk membela saudara kembarnya. Itu saja." kata Jung Soo menengahi.

"Hal yang biasa? Lihat Oh Song, sonsaengnim! Dia babak belur. Dan lihat Kyuhyun, dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Bahkan aku dengar Kyuhyun sempat akan memukulkan batu kepada Oh Song. Aku tidak tau dari mana datangnya iblis itu."

PLLAAAKKK...

"Heechul-ah.." pekik Jung Soo.

"Cukup Ji Hyo-sshi. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ucapanmu. Kau ingin melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi? Geurae.. Lakukan saja... Aku tidak takut." kata Heechul. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang." ajak Heechul sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

Saat melewati Oh Ji Hyo yang sedang memegangi pipi merahnya, Heechul berhenti sejenak. "Ah, sampaikan salamku pada suamimu. Aku dengar suamimu akan melakukan kontrak dengan Choi Enterprises, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Katakan padanya, aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu." kata Heechul misterius.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ji Hyo terbata.

Heechul memasang smirk andalannya, "Sepertinya kau lupa apa marga dari anak-anakku, Ji Hyo-sshi." jawab Heechul sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Oh Ji Hyo yang memucat.

..

..

Sepanjang koridor, Kyuhyun tertawa riang sambil terus memainkan tangan yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya. "Eomma, eomma neeoommuuu moshisoyo! You're cool!" pekiknya.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. "Geuromyo... Umma siapa dulu?"

"Uri eomma..." teriak Kyuhyun lalu memeluk ummanya erat. Heechul membalas pelukan anaknya. Di usapnya punggung anaknya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi, arachi?" tanya Heechul.

"Arraseo arasseo..." Heechul tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat bosan. "Wookie dimana Kyu?" tanya Heechul. Kyu melihat sekeliling sebentar, lalu menunjuk ke arah belakang Heechul. "Itu.."

Heechul berbalik –dengan masih jongkok- dan melihat putranya yang pertama berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Heechul merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menunggu pelukan anaknya yang sifat, wajah, dan suaranya mirip seorang malaikat. Namun sepertinya ia harus menunda keinginannya itu karena sang putra lebih memilih menubruk kembarannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. Mianhae Kyunie... Jeongmal mianhae... hiks hiks..." isak Wookie. Kyu masih diam saja. "Kyu... Apa Kyu marah pada Wookie? Hiks hiks... Huweee..." Heechul dan Kyu terkejut melihat Wookie menangis.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis? Diam.." perintah Kyu.

Wookie kecil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, "Tapi... Kyu.. masih marah pada Wookie.."

Kyu bersedekap, "Kau suka dicium si Oh Song itu."

"A-ani.. hiks.. Mian.. Jalmotaeseo Kyu... Maafkan Wookie.. Hiks..." Wookie meraih lengan Kyu.

"Neon... nekko! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku, arasseo?" ancam Kyu.

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Kyu menghapus air mata Wookie lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Kajja kita pulang. Eomma, ayo pulang." Kata Kyu.

**:: TWINS ::**

"Kang In-sshi, kenapa Kyu bisa seperti itu? Kenapa dia senang sekali berkelahi sampai membabi buta seperti itu?" tanya Siwon kepada _uisanim_ spesialis anak-anak kenalannya.

Kang In uisanim melepas kacamatanya, lalu menghela napas sebentar. "Ada yang ingin saya tunjukkan kepada Anda berdua, Siwon-sshi, Heechul-sshi." kata Kang In uisa sambil mengajak kedua tamunya untuk menuju taman bermain anak-anak yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di tempat yang tak jauh dari taman. Dari tempat itu, mereka dapat melihat Kyu yang duduk memainkan _game board_-nya, sementara Wookie bermain bersama anak-anak lain. Mereka juga dapat melihat bahwa sesekali Kyuhyun memandang ke aah Wookie dan mendengus sebal.

"Saya sungguh menyesal, Siwon-sshi. Tapi sepertinya Kyu menderita bipolar disorder. Pada saat dia bahagia, maka dia akan senang yang berlebihan, begitu juga saat dia sedih atau marah. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya. Namun uniknya, dia bisa mengendalikan rasa senangnya tapi tidak dengan rasa kesalnya." ujar Kang In uisa.

Siwon dan Heechul tampak sangat terkejut. "A-apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, Kang In-sshi?" tanya Heechul terbata.

Kang In menggeleng lemah, "Pengobatan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah dengan pemberian obat untuk menyeimbangkan zat-zat di otaknya, tapi itu pun tidak dapat membantu penuh. Namun kita bisa mengendalikannya dengan memberikan kasih sayang yg melimpah dan hal-hal lain yg berhubungan dengan rohaninya." jelas Kang In panjang.

Siwon dan Heechul benar-benar terpukul mendengar penjelasan Kang In. Heechul yang biasanya susah untuk menitikkan air mata, kali ini hanya bisa menangis di dekapan suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa sedikit menenangkan kalian atau tidak, tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan dan beberapa tes, sepertinya Kyu akan menjadi seorang yg jenius karena nilai IQ-nya yang sangat tinggi. Dan aku rasa kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang penyakit Kyu, karena Wookie bisa jadi salah satu obat bagi Kyu. Ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat. Beberapa kali aku lihat, Wookie bisa menenangkan Kyu saat Kyu sedang marah hanya dengan mengusap dada Kyu."

**:: TWINS ::**

Wookie berlari kecil menghampiri ummanya. "Umma Umma, menikah itu apa sih?" tanyanya.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. "Menikah itu saat orang yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai memutuskan hidup bersama." terang Heechul mencoba menggunakan kata-kata yag mudah dipahami oleh anak seusia Wookie. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Wookie bertanya begitu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tadi di sekolah, ada salah satu songsaenim yang menikah. Makanya tadi Wookie sama Kyu bisa pulang cepat." jawab Wookie imut.

"Geurae..."

"Umma Umma, kalau begitu nanti Wookie mau menikah dengan Appa, Umma, Kyu, Ahla noona, Jung Soo songsaenim, Kang In uisanim, Nari ahjumma, lalu..."

"Pabo, kau hanya boleh menikah dengan satu orang." sela Kyu yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Wookie.

"Eh? Apa benal begitu, Umma?" tanya Wookie sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, Kyu benar. Tapi kalau Wookie mau menikah dengan dua orang juga boleh, Umma mendukungmu. Hahahaha..." tawa Heechul.

"Haish... Tapi Appa akan membunuhmu, Wookie." kata Kyu memandang rendah pada ummanya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wookie lalu menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di dagunya. Menbuat pose berpikir yang sangat imut dan membuat author kalap ingin menculiknya. #plaakk#

"Emm... kalau begitu, Wookie akan menikah saja dengan Kyu. Kyu mau kan menikahi Wookie?" Heechul langsung terdiam, sementara Kyu tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk.

"Yeaayyy.." Wookie melompat-lompat girang melihat respon Kyu. Dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyu yang berjalan masuk rumah.

Heechul masih terpaku di tempatnya, "YA! APPA AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN..." teriaknya.

**:: TWINS ::**

_10 years later..._

"Ack.. Ack... Kyu.. Appo... Ack..." teriak Wookie setiap kali Kyuhyun mengeluar-masukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit Wookie.

"Neon nekko, Wookie-ah. Beraninya kau menghianatiku dengan Park Hyung Shik sialan itu, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun degan suara yang sangat menakutkan di telinga Ryeowook.

"Dia.. hanya dongsaeng.. Ack.. Kyu.. jebal... Geuman... Ack... Appo..." kata Wookie terbata-bata. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Darah segar pun mengalir dari lubang anus Wookie yang terus-terusan dibobol oleh junior Kyuhyun yang ukurannya tidak dapat dibilang 'junior' itu.

"Gotjimal, Hhh.. Kau harus dihukum, Wookie." Geram Kyuhyun. Dia sudah beberapa kali sampai, namun dia masih enggan menghentikan siksaannya pada Wookie. Dia masih terus menghentak-hentakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Wookie.

Ryeowook berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, dia tau hanya itu lah satu-satunya cara menredakan emosi Kyuhyun. Namun kedua tangannya terlanjur diikat dengan ikat pinggang sekolah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menekan tangannya kuat-kuat di atas kepala Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook benar-benar tidak dapat memindahkan tangannya.

Wookie menyerah, tenaganya sudah habis. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae..." bisiknya lemah. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup. Dunianya benar-benar gelap tepat saat Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya (untuk kesekian kalinya) kedalam tubuh Wookie.

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Keringat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi panik saat menyadari Wookie tidak bergerak. "Ryeowook-ah.. Ryeowook-ah..." panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh pingsan Ryeowook, "Ryeowook-ah, ireonna.. Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, mianhae..."

**TBC / END ?**

Gag mau banyak bicara. Review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

**:: TWINS ::**

**Chapter 1  
**

Pair: KyuWook

Slight :

SiChul

Ahra

Member of Super Junior

dll

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, INCEST, M-PREG, A little bit violance, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ**

**:: TWINS ::**

_Hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini adalah mengakui bahwa kita sama. Tanggal lahir kita sama, nama marga kita sama, dan kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Tapi kemudian, aku juga sangat besyukur karena kau adalah setengah dari aku. Dan aku yakin kau adalah pemilik tulang rusukku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saranghae, Choi Ryeowook. –Choi Kyuhyun_

_Ketika aku menanggung dosa ini, aku bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Choi Kyuhyun. –Choi Ryeowook _

**:: TWINS ::**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kediaman keluarga Choi. Seluruh anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menlakukan ritual wajib mereka setiap pagi, yaitu sarapan bersama.

Tiga orang lelaki dan seorang wanita telah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing, menunggu menu sarapan tersaji di meja makan. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih sangat tampan dan berkharisma meskipun telah menginjak usia kepala empat tengah membuka koran paginya di ujung meja. Kursi di sebelah kanannya tampak kosong, namun di kursi kedua ada seorang wanita muda sedang sibuk dengan diktat kuliahnya. Menuliskan sesuatu di kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau seharusnya mengerjakan tugasmu kemarin, Ahra-ya." ucap pria tadi sambil tetap fokus pada korannya, mengamati berita perekonomian Korea Selatan saat ini. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sangat berkharisma.

"Aku sangat sibuk kemarin, Appa." jawab wanita itu tanpa memandang Appanya. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Cih, apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa menonton drama dari pagi hingga larut malam adalah suatu kesibukan?" sindir seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam dari sebuah senior high school paling ternama di Seoul. Jemari tangannya dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol benda berwarna hitam yang biasa disebut PSP. Dia duduk di sebelah kanan pria setengah baya tadi.

"Geuman haja." kata Ahra. Mencoba tetap fokus pada tugasnya dan tidak terpancing kata-kata namdongsaengnya itu.

"Dasar, Drama Queen." sepertinya lelaki itu suka sekali mengganggu noonanya.

"Ya! Choi Kyuhyun! Kenapa hanya aku yang kau serang, huh? Ryeowookie juga menonton drama bersamaku kemarin. Kenapa kau tidak mengejeknya, hah?" marah Ahra sambil mengacung-acungkan pensilnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." balas Kyuhyun singkat dan dingin.

Ahra hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan tugasnya yang belum selesai, dia pasti sudah meledak saat ini.

Seorang pria berkaca mata tipis yang duduk di sebelah kiri Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut Ahra lembut sementara tangan kirinya terlihat sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan jurnal kesehatan pasiennya.

"Haish, kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih? Ya! Mwoya ige? Kita sedang di ruang makan, bukan di ruang kerja." teriak seorang namja cantik ketika dia melihat keadaan meja makannya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas saat dia keluar dari dapur.

"Choi Siwon, cepat lipat koranmu! Choi Ahra, masukkan semua diktat kuliahmu kedalam tas sekarang! Choi Kyuhyun, aku bersumpah akan membuang benda terkutuk itu kalau kau tidak segera berhenti memainkannya! Dan kau Yunho, cepat masukkan kertas-kertas sialan itu kalau kau masih mau menjadi menantuku!" Ancam namja cantik itu yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semua orang yang ada di situ. Mereka tau bahwa namja itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

Namja cantik itu segera meletakkan piring-piring besar di tangannya yang berisikan masakan lezat menggugah selera. Dibelakangnya, mengekor seorang namja mungil yang membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"Eomma, bisakah kau berhenti menjadikan Wookie sebagai pembantu? Semua masakan ini, pasti Wookie yang memasak. Dan eomma hanya membantunya sedikit, iya kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Yack! Dimana sopan santunmu?" bentak sang Eomma.

"Ne, Heechulie. Bukankah sebaiknya kita memakai jasa pembantu saja?" tawar Siwon.

Heechul menatap suaminya tajam, membuat sang suami kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Shiro!" tegas Heechul. Dia memang sangat pemilih untuk soal detail seperti itu. Dia sangat tidak suka hal-hal pribadinya disentuh orang lain, bahkan dia hanya mempekerjakan dua orang pembantu yang sangat dipercayanya untuk membersihkan rumah. Padahal penghasilan Siwon sebagai pemilik kerajaan Mall di Korea Selatan sangat berlebih jika hanya untuk mengisi manornya dengan butler atau maid di setiap sudutnya.

"Gwaenchana Appa, Kyu, aku sangat senang memasak bersama eomma." kata Ryeowook manis.

"Tuh kan, Wookie saja tidak keberatan." elak Heechul.

"Tapi waktumu untukku jadi berkurang, Wookie-ah." bentak Kyuhyun pada namja mungil di sebelah kanannya. "Eomma, kenapa tidak menyuruh noona saja untuk memasak, bagaimana pun dia kan seorang wanita." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawa-bawa namaku, hah?" protes Ahra.

"Ani Kyuhyun-ah... Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir dia memasak?" tanya Heechul.

"EOMMA!" Teriak Ahra. Dia begitu takut eomma dan dongsaengnya akan membuka aibnya di depan sang tunangan. "Anieyo oppa, jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku akan belajar memasak, masakanku tidak akan kalah dari Wookie, ne?" katanya pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa, "Gwaenchana, Ahra-ya. Oppa akan memakan semua yang kau masak." kata Yunho. Siwon dan Heechul berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa mereka, Kyuhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah, sementara Ryeowook memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ah, aku sangat iri pada Ahra noona. Kelak aku juga ingin punya suami seperti Yunho hyung." kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang mendengar hal itu.

"Hahaha... Siapapun yang menjadi suamimu pasti orang yang sangat beruntung, Wookie-ah. Aigoo.. Kenapa kau manis sekali sih?" tanya Yunho gemas. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengacak surai lembut Ryeowook.

PLLAAAKK...

Belum sempat tangan Yunho menyentuh kepala Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah dengan sigap menapik tangan Yunho. "Kyuhyun-ah! / Choi Kyuhyun!" teriak semua yang ada di situ.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Sementara Yunho memandangnya tak mengerti.

Ryeowook buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun dan mengusap dadanya lembut, "Waeire?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ahra. "Oppa, gwaenchana?" tanya Ahra panik sambil memeriksa tangan Yunho.

"Gwaenchana Ahra-ya." Yunho tersenyum samar.

"Choi Kyuhyun, cepat minta maaf pada Yunho!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ryeowook menggenggam tangannya di balik meja. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Mianhae Yunho hyung." kata Kyuhyun tulus.

"Arasseo, Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung juga minta maaf, ne?" kata Yunho.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang ayo cepat kita makan. Ahra-ya, bukankah tugasmu belum selesai?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, matta... Oppa, ayo cepat makan. Aku tidak boleh kesiangan pergi ke kampus hari ini." lagi-lagi Ahra panik sendiri. Membuat semua orang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan tingkah satu-satunya wanita yang ada ditempat itu.

"Oya Rell, Tuan Seo mengundang kita ke pesta pernikahan putri pertamanya malam ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Siwon dengan panggilan sayangnya pada Heechul.

"Ah... apa aku harus menghadapi para ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu?" keluh Heechul.

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tapi kau yang tercantik, Rell." rayu Siwon.

"Arasseo, aku akan menemanimu nanti." jawab Heechul.

"Thank you, Rell." ucap Siwon lalu mengecup punggung tangan Heechul.

"Eomma, Appa, kalian membuatku malu di depan Yunho oppa..." kata Ahra. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan SiChul yang menurutnya masih sangat romantis untuk ukuran pasangan seusia mereka.

"Ah, ne ahjumma, ahjusshi. Aku ingin meminta ijin kalian untuk membawa Ahra menginap di rumahku malam ini. Eomma dan Appa sedang berada di Korea, jadi mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ahra." kata Yunho sopan. Ahra memerah.

Siwon dan Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Geumanhae, noona. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau mengerikan." kata Kyuhyun. Ahra mendengus kesal.

"Kalian bagaimana? Eomma dan Appa mungkin akan pulang larut malam ini." tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana Appa. Kami sudah terbiasa di rumah sendiri." jawab Ryeowook.

"Eomma, Appa, aku sudah terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu ne?" pamit Ahra.

"Kami juga, Appa, Eomma.." pamit Ryeowook.

Satu persatu mereka mencium pipi orang tua mereka dan berangkat ke tujuan masing-masing.

Setelah semua anak-anaknya pergi, kini hanya tinggal Siwon dan Heechul yang ada di manor itu. Siwon mendekati Heecul yang sedang membersihkan meja makan. Dia memeluk Heechul dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk belakang Heechul. Membuat namja cantik itu sedikit mendesah.

"Siwonie, aku sedang membersihkan meja." kata Heechul.

"Ayolah, Rell." Siwon menjilat telinga Heechul.

"YACK CHOI SIWON! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI PAHAKU. DASAR KUDA MESUM!" Teriakan Heechul menggema di seluruh penjuru manor.

**:: TWINS ::**

"Kyuhyun-aaaahh..." Ryeowook merengek pada namja yang beberapa meter ada di depannya. Dia berlari kecil mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki panjang Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat. Ryeowook saat sudah dekat, tangannya menggapai pundak Kyuhyun dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhenti.

"Lepas!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menampik tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau mengacuhkanku. Apa salahku? Hiks Hiks Hiks..." Ryeowook mulai menangis di hadapan saudara kembarnya itu. Dia tidak peduli tatapan dari beberapa murid yang melintas.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan death glare-nya pada murid-murid itu dan membuat mereka lari ketakutan. Kyuhyun kembali mengamati Ryeowook yang menangis semakin kencang. Saudara kembarnya itu memang terkenal sangat cengeng walaupun saat ini mereka sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua di Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang sangat susah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau tidak tau kesalahanmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air matanya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke saku depan celananya. "Kau menyukai Yunho hyung. Itu kesalahanmu. Apa kelebihan Yunho hyung dibandingkan aku, huh? Dia itu bodoh, Wookie. Saking bodohnya, dia sampai bisa memilih Ahra noona menjadi tunangannya." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Kyu. Aku hanya... Yunho hyung sangat lembut dan hangat dalam memperlakukan noona. Dan lagi, itu namanya cinta Kyuhyunie, bukan bodoh." kata Ryeowook tak terima.

"Jadi kau tidak suka caraku memperlakukanmu selama ini, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu... Kau selalu dingin padaku, tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang manis, kau bahkan mengataiku jelek beberapa kali. Yunho hyung tidak pernah bilang begitu pada noona." bela Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya berkata apa yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan pembohong besar seperti Yunho hyung itu." kata Kyuhyun keras.

"Mwoo! Jadi aku jelek?" teriak Ryeowook. Sungguh, orang yang tidak tau pasti akan mengira bahwa ini adalah pertengkaran antara sepasang kekasih. Tidak akan terbersit di pikiran mereka bahwa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara... KEMBAR.

"Ne, kau jelek. Dan aku mencintaimu. Kau puas?" balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang sudah akan ngambek, terkejut dengan kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun. Pipinya merona, dia juga tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Ryeowook erat, "Ini caraku mencintaimu. Kau hanya harus menerimanya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku mencintaimu, kau HARUS menerimanya. Aku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Ini bukan pernyataan cinta, ini perintah, Ryeowook. Jadi kau harus melakukannya. Wae? Karena kau adalah milikku. Arasseo?" tandas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Sifat egoismu kembali lagi." kata Ryeowook.

CHUUP.. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Ryeowook. Dia hanya mengecup bibir manyun Ryeowook sekilas lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju sekolah mereka yang masih beberapa block lagi.

..

..

..

Ryeowook terlihat sibuk menandai kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di mejanya. Bel istirahat belum berbunyi, namun keadaan kelas Ryeowook sudah sepi mengingat songsaenim mereka tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan beberapa tugas.

"Aaahh... pegoppa..." teriak Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kalau lapar, kenapa tidak ke kantin saja, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas-kertas formulir di tangannya.

"Aku menunggu Donghae. Haah... apa gunanya Park songsaenim tidak masuk kalau akhirnya tetap saja aku harus menunggu si Donghae keluar kelasnya." keluh Eunhyuk. Ryeowook tak menanggapi.

"Itu apa, Wookie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Formulir pendaftaran club musik dari para hoobae. Aku harus menyerahkannya pada Yesung sunbae nanti sepulang sekolah." jawab Wookie.

"Kenapa harus di selesaikan sekarang? masih ada jam istirahat, kan? Aaahh... aku lupa kau sudah punya jadwal tetap selama jam istirahat, mian." Eunhyuk menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Ryeowook terkikik geli.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka sama-sama diam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Ryeowook sibuk dengan formulirnya dan Eunhyuk sibuk menatapi wajah Ryeowook. Merasa risih karena dipandangi seperti itu, Ryeowook tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hyung, kenapa menatapiku seperti itu sih?" tanya Ryeowook sebal.

"Neo jinjja... Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah saudara kembar dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Namja paling dingin dan mengerikan yang pernah aku temui." kata Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kami ini kembar tidak identik. Lee seongsaenim juga pernah membahasnya dalam pelajaran biologi kan?" Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Itulah... Kalian itu terlalu tidak identik, Ryeowook-ah... Mulai dari wajah, wajah kalian sangat sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun tampan dan berkulit pucat, sementara kau lebih condong ke manis dan kulitmu tidak sepucat kulitnya. Kyuhyun tinggi dan kau pendek. Kyuhyun sangat pintar, dia selalu masuk kelas A selama dua tahun, sementara kau? Kau selalu sekelas denganku Ryeowook-ah... di kelas E. Kyuhyun juga pintar berolah raga, sementara kau..."

"Yack hyung, Geumanhae! Kenapa jadinya kau malah menjelek-jelekkan aku sih?" protes Ryeowook keras. "Kata eomma, karena aku adalah hyungnya, makanya sejak masih di dalam kandungan aku selalu memberikan nutrisi - yg seharusnya untukku- kepada Kyuhyun." lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook yang menurutnya terlalu polos untuk ukuran siswa kelas 2 senior high school. "Ya, Wookie-ah! Mana ada alasan seperti itu? Dan kau mau tau apa lagi yang membuatku ragu kalau kalian adalah kembar?" pancing Eunhyuk.

"Mwoga?" tanya Ryeowook tidak terlalu antusias.

"Interaksi kalian." jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Ryeowook memucat, "In... Interaksi?"

"Ne, interaksi kalian itu lebih cocok dibilang sebagai interaksi sepasang namja chingu dari pada saudara kembar. Kyuhyun seperti namjachingu yang over protectif dan kau adalah namja chingu yang manis dan penurut." kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"A-ah... K-kau berlebihan, hyung." bantah Ryeowook.

"Ani, kau ingat kan? Waktu itu kita sedang melakukan permainan saat MOS dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul Donghae ketika dia melihat Donghae memelukmu dari belakang. Padahal kan itu sudah jadi peraturan permainan waktu itu. Mereka berkelahi sampai dihukum oleh para sunbaenim. Kalau saja Donghae tidak menganggapmu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, dia pasti tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun sampai sekarang." Eunhyuk mengenang masa-masa mereka baru saja berkenalan.

Mereka bertiga (Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae) saling mengenal terlebih dahulu mengingat Ryeowook yang satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae, yang meskipun berbeda kelas, selalu mengekor kemanapun sang namja chingu a.k.a Eunhyuk pergi. Saat itu, Donghae langsung jatuh hati pada keimutan wajah Ryeowook dan mengklaimnya sebagai adik dari Lee Donghae, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook memiliki saudara kembar dari kelas A.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Baiklah, permainan selanjutnya adalah permainan induk dan anak ayam. Jadi peraturannya, masing-masing kelompok mengirimkan 10 anggotanya. Satu anggota akan menjadi induk ayam, dan sisanya akan menjadi anak ayam. Anggota yang bisa terlepas dari induknya karena kelompok lawan, akan di anggap gugur. Kelompok yang memiliki anak ayam lebih banyak, akan memenangkan pertandingan. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya seorang sunbae yeoja yang mengenakan kalung name tag bertuliskan nama "Soo Young".

"Ne, sunbae..." jawab para peserta kompak.

"Kelompok 1 terdiri dari gabungan kelas A dan B, kelompok 2 gabungan kelas C dan D, dan kelompok 3 gabungan kelas E dan F. Sekarang masing-masing perwakilan kelompok maju untuk memutuskan siapa lawan kalian." kata Soo Young sunbae lagi.

Setelah melewati proses gunting batu kertas, maka hasilnya adalah: kelompok 2 melawan kelompok 3 terlebih dahulu. Lalu pemenangnya akan melawan kelompok 1.

"Ya, adeul-ah, dengarkan aku. Eunhyuk-ah, kau jadi induknya. Karena para yeoja dan Ryeowook memiliki badan yang kecil, kita harus melindunginya. Jadi urutannya adalah: Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, aku, Taeyon, Dara, Yoochun, Minzy, Junsu Jia, lalu Seung Ho. Okey?" tanya Donghae. Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Pada permainan pertama, meskipun pertandingan sangat seru, kelompok 3 yaitu kelompok dari Eunhyuk dkk menang dengan kehilangan 2 anak ayam. Permainan yang sangat sengit membuat Donghae memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat dengan lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membantu teman-teman di belakangnya. Donghae tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

Pada babak ke dua, kelompok 3 menghadapi kelompok 1. Permainan berjalan sangat alot, namun kelompok 1 yang masih memiliki tenaga banyak jadi lebih mendominasi. Satu per satu anak ayam kelompok 3 gugur, sementara anak ayam kelompok 1 hanya berkurang 1 orang. Keadaan kelompok 3 berada di saat yang kritis saat ini. Anggota mereka hanya tersisa tiga orang, yaitu Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Donghae. Sedangkan kelompok 1 masih tersisa setengah.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau berpeganganlah pada Eunhyuk seerat mungkin. Hyung akan membantu Eunhyuk untuk menghabisi kelompok 1. Hyung sekarang bergantung padamu, Wookie-ah." ujar Donghae.

"Ne, hyung." balas Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada ujung belakang kaos Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya memegangi lengan Donghae di perutnya agar tidak mudah terlepas.

Kelompok 3 yang tinggal tiga orang berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari celah supaya bisa menarik anggota kelompok 1, namun semuanya terkejut saat Kyuhyun, yang merupakan anggota kelompok 1, tiba-tiba keluar dari barisannya dan berjalan mendekati kelompok 3. Detik selanjutnya semua murid dan para sunbae berteriak saat Kyuhyun meninju wajah Donghae hingga dia jatuh terjerembab.

"Ya! Mwoanengoya?" teriak Donghae. BUUAAGG... Donghae membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun berkelahi tanpa mempedulikan apa pun, saling pukul, saling tendang, dan saling menjatuhkan. Kyuhyun sudah akan menyerang Donghae lagi jika saja Ryeowook dengan segera menahan Kyuhyun dan mengusap dada Kyuhyun. Perlahan emosi Kyuhyun mereda.

"YA! APA-APAAN KALIAN?" Teriak Jung Hyun, ketua pelaksana MOS. "Kalian berdua dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki dan mencabut rumput di halaman depan." lanjutnya.

"Tapi dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu, sunbae." kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada protes lagi. Sekarang cepat pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan obati lukamu. Lalu langsung laksanakan hukuman kalian, aku sendiri yang akan memeriksanya nanti. Jadi jangan berpikiran untuk melarikan diri. Yang lain, cepat kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" perintah Jung Hyun.

..

..

"Chagiya, apa menurutmu sekolah ini tidak salah memasukkan siswa baru? Bagaimana bisa orang gila seperti anak itu dibiarkan sekolah di sini?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobati lukanya di dalam kelas. Donghae tidak mau berada satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa Kyuhyun? Dia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi saat masuk ke sekolah ini. Donghae-ya, apa kau pernah berbuat salah padanya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memukulmu?" Eunhyuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatan tangannya.

"Aku baru hari ini melihat wajahnya, bagaimana mungki aku berbuat salah? Sudah ku duga, dia pasti orang gila." kata Donghe. Sesekali dia meringis kesakitan karena Eunhyuk terlalu keras mengompres memar di wajahnya.

"Donghae hyung..." panggil seseorang.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan ke arah datangnya suara. "Oo.. Wookie-ah, wae?" balas Donghae.

Ryeowook masuk ke kelas dengan di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga, wajah Donghae kembali masam. "Hyung, maafkan Kyuhyunie, ne? Dia datang untuk meminta maaf." pinta Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Ryeowook.

"Mian." kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae berdecih kesal. "Benar-benar permintaan maaf yang mengesankan. Ya, Ryeowook-ah. Apa kau mengenal anak sombong ini? Bagimana kau bisa mengenalnya, huh?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Donghae hyung, kenalkan. Kyuhyun ini saudaraku... Kami... Kembar..." jawab Wookie perlahan.

"MWWOOO?" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sudahlah hyung, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak." kata Ryeowook membuat lamunan Eunhyuk buyar.

"Tapi Wookie..." TEEETT... TEEETTT... TEEEETTT... Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus oleh suara bel tanda jam istirahat. Dilihatnya Ryeowook segera membereskan formulir-formulir yang bertebaran di meja, memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya, dan mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tertempel di depan kelas, "Dan pangeran kembarmu akan datang dalam 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Wookie-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun dari dekat pintu kelas. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Ryewook.

Eunhyuk mengamati punggung Ryeowook yang perlahan menjauh. Dapat terlihat jelas di matanya bagaimana pandangan antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, terutama tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda. Tatapan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook mengingatkan Eunhyuk pada tatapan Donghae padanya. "Inilah yang membuatku semakin curiga, Wookie. Kalian selalu meghabiskan jam makan siang berdua, mana ada saudara yang seperti itu?" kata Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

**:: TWINS ::**

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka berada di tempat khusus mereka, atap sekolah, menunggu jam istirahat berakhir.

Ryeowook membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut, "Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga jarak." ucap Ryeowook hati-hati, tidak mau menyulut emosi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Sepertinya, orang-orang mulai curiga dengan hubungan kita. Tadi, Eunhyuk hyung juga mengatakan bahwa kita terlalu dekat. Aku... takut kalau mereka tau dan mengatakannya pada Appa dan Umma." Ryeowook berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Ryeowook bahkan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi bumunim-nya ketika mendengar tentang hubungan terlarang anaknya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli." kata Kyuhyun, tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah..." Ryeowook tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Ryeowook-ah. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain. Siapa pun. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan akan menghukumku, sekali pun." kata Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Ditatapnya langit luas berwarna biru cerah. Perlahan air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dalam benaknya terdapat berbagai macam angan-angan yang sepertinya mustahil untuk ia dapatkan. Dalam benaknya, ia berharap bahwa ia terlahir bukan dari keluarga Choi, bukan dari rahim seorang Kim Heechul. Sungguh, Ryeowook bersedia dilahirkan dari keluarga mana pun di dunia ini asal tidak dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa mencintai seorang Choi Kyuhyun dengan leluasa, menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya itu, dan membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Tanpa harus memikirkan pandangan orang lain yang akan menganggapnya menjijikkan. Terlebih lagi, dia tak harus berhadapan langsung dengan sang Penciptanya.

Sayangnya, sekali lagi itu hanya ada dalam benak seorang Choi Ryeowook. Karena pada dasarnya, Ryeowook pun tidak yakin apa dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun jika mereka tidak dilahirkan seperti ini. Ryeowook tidak yakin apa dia bisa mencintai Kyuhyun sebesar rasa cintanya saat ini jika saja mereka bukan saudara kembar. Cinta mereka yang terlarang membuat setiap momen yang mereka lalui terasa berkali lipat indahnya. Mereka jadi sangat menghargai setiap detik yang mereka lalui dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang mereka lakukan.

Lagi-lagi, hanya hembusan angin yang menemani jatuhnya buliran air mata yang keluar dari iris karamel lembut itu. Tanpa ada jawaban.

**:: TWINS ::**

Heechul melepas high heels-nya dengan kesal dan melemparkannya ke segala arah. "Hah, lelah sekali. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Lain kali aku tidak mau menemanimu ke acara seperti itu lagi Masi. Apa kau dengar?" tanyanya pada sang suami.

Bukannya menjawab, sang suami malah menarik tangannya. Membuat Heechul menabrak tubuh Siwon dengan keras. "Yaa..." protes Heechul.

"Rell, apa kau tau? Kau yang tercantik yang ada di pesta tadi. Semua mata hanya tertuju padamu." kata Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul erat.

"Arasseo... Kau pikir aku siapa, hah? Aku Choi Heechul. Dengan kecantikanku ini, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa aku seorang namja?" kata Heechul sombong. Namun memang tidak ada yang salah dari semua perkataannya.

Siwon mengarahkan kedua lengan Heechul ke lehernya, lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Heechul. "Tapi aku tidak suka." tandas Siwon. "Aku tidak suka saat melihat tatapan lapar para namja itu padamu. Kau sepenuhnya adalah milik Choi Siwon, dan Choi Siwon tidak suka berbagi." lanjutnya.

Heechul memutar kedua matanya jengah, sepertinya sekarang dia tau dari mana sifat posesif berlebihan seorang Kyuhyun berasal. Lagi pula, siapa yang memintanya untuk di temani ke acara pesta pernikahan salah satu pejabat tinggi di Korea Selatan itu?

Siwon menyusuri wajah sang istri dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Dahi ini, kedua mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini, dagu ini, semuanya... hanya milikku." kata Siwon. Suara rendahnya membuat Heechul merinding. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mencium bibir Heehul beringas. Heechul tak tinggal diam, dibalasnya ciuman sang suami dengan nafsu yang sama. "Eeemmmhh..." desah Heechul tertahan. Tangannya meremas rambut sang suami untuk menyalurkan rasanya.

Bibir Siwon beralih pada leher jenjang Heechul yang memang sudah terekpos karena Heechul mengenakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan dan berpotongan leher yang rendah. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih pada Siwon untuk menikmati setiap inci leher Heechul. Meninggalkan tanda sebanyak-banyaknya di sana.

Tanpa menghentikan aksinya pada leher Heechul, tangan Siwon bergerak meraih resleting gaun Heechul. Heechul menahannya, "Jangan di sini Siwon-ah... Anak-anak... Emmhh..."

Heechul tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Siwon telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Siwon. Siwon memasukkan lidahnya dan mengaduk-aduk mulut Heechul. Membuat gairah namja cantik itu semakin tinggi. Dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa gaunnya telah jatuh di kakinya. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kini hanya berbalut celana dalam.

"Mereka sudah tidur, Heechul-ah..." desah Siwon tepat di telinga Heechul. Heechul sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa pun. Dilepasnya jas Siwon dan membuangnya ke lantai. Jemari lentik Heechul bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Siwon, namun karena merasa tidak sabar, Heechul merobek kemeja Siwon. Membiarkan kancing-kancingnya berhamburan.

Tangan Heechul beralih ke celana Siwon yang masih lengkap dengan ikat pinggangnya. Heechul meremas kejantanan Siwon dari luar, "Eeennghh..." desah Siwon. Heechul tersenyum mengerikan.

Heechul berlutut, dengan cepat dikeluarkannya penis Siwon dari sarangnya. Ditiupnya benda panjang itu, sengaja menggoda Siwon.

"Rell... Pleassee..." rengek Siwon. Heechul tak mempedulikan permintaan Siwon, dia malah gencar menggoda suaminya dengan hanya memainkan twins ball Siwon tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh penisnya.

Siwon sudah seperti kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kasar, ditariknya rambut belakang Heechul dan menjejalkan penisnya ke bibir mungil istrinya itu. Siwon memegang kepala Heechul dan mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam mulut Heechul. Beberapa kali Heechul tersedak karena penis Siwon yang panjang itu menyentuh tenggorokannya. Namun tak lama kemudian Heechul berbalik mengendalikan permainan.

Dengan lihai Heecul mengkombinasikan mulut, lidah, dan giginya untuk memberikan blow job pada Siwon, menghisap-hisap penis Siwon dan memainkan twins ball-nya. Kepalanya pun bergerak maju mundur dengan sendirinya, membuat Siwon terus menggeram nikmat dan mendesahkan nama Heechul. "You're so damn good, Rell." kata Siwon.

Siwon merasakan "adik kecil"nya berkedut keras, dia segera menggendong Heechul ala bridal dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tamu. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Rell... No lube, are you okay?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk, "Take me, MaSi... roughly..." balas Heechul.

Siwon meletakkan kaki Heechul di pundaknya. Diciumnya bibir Heechul seiring penetrasinya pada man hole sang istri. Heechul berteriak tertahan.

Siwon mulai bergerak, perlahan pada awalnya, namun tak butuh waktu lama Siwon mulai bergerak membabi buta. Menusukkan penisnya pada lubang Heechul dan mencari-cari titik kenikmatan istrinya itu. Tubuh Heechul naik turun seirama hentakan yang dilakukan Siwon. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mendesahkan nama Siwon.

"Aaahh... Th- There Siwon-ah..." kata Heechul ketika penis Siwon mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahh... Harder... Siwon-ah... Aaahhh... Emmm... Yess..." desah Heechul tak karuan.

"Fuck... you're so tight, Rell..." geram Siwon. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan in-outnya di tubuh Heechul, tangan kanan Siwon mengocok keras penis Heechul. Tangan kirinya memelintir puting kanan Heechul dan mulutnya sibuk mengulum puting kiri Heechul.

Mendapat perlakuan 'lengkap' seperti itu, tubuh Heechul kian memanas. "No... Siwoonn... I want... to... cum.. Aaahh.. ahh..." kata Heechul susah payah.

"Together, Rell..." balas Siwon. Dia menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"Aaahhh..." desah Siwon dan Heechul saat keduanya berhasil mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan.

Siwon dan Heechul terlihat terengah-engah dan mencoba menstabilkan nafas mereka.

"Siwon-aah... Di sini dingiinn..." rengek Heechul walaupun sebenarnya hal itu bohong karena tubuhnya sendiri sedang diselimuti keringat. Tangannya memeluk leher Siwon yang memang berada di atasnya.

Siwon menghapus peluh di dahi Heechul dan tertawa, "You're so naughty, Rell." kata Siwon sebelum menggendong Heechul di depan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi lampu dapur menyala dan ada dua orang di dalamnya. Mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Siwon dan Heechul lakukan, dari awal hingga akhir.

~ **TBC ~**

No Edit, Sorry for Typos. Chapter ini saya persembahkan buat Jeje a.k.a Jennyluvera a.k.a SimbaRella, maaf mommy payah bgt bikin adegan NC-nya SiChul... T_T

Terima kasih buat reviewer chapter kemaren dan please review buat reader chapter ini. Please anticipate KyuWook NC on next chapter. Kkkkk... Saranghamnida all... Review juseyo...

~KyuWook is Love~


End file.
